


Friendsmas Party

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [50]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Friendsmas Party, Gen, Karaoke, Potential pre-romantic depending on how you read it, Sanders Sides Holiday Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Roman smiles as he goes to open the door, excited for the first of his guests to arrive. “Hey! What do you have there, Patton?”Patton seems to struggle with the armful of things he’s carrying so Roman takes a few of his bags, stepping aside so Patton can enter. “Oh, I know you said you had everything under control, Ro, but I couldn’t help but bake some things for Friendsmas!” Patton says with a soft giggle.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 6





	Friendsmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> The other people there were really intended to be other TS characters so there’s that, but the focus is on the main four. This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr](https://anxiously-unsatisfied-world.tumblr.com) on December 11, 2018. 
> 
> Prompt 4 - Friendsmas

Roman smiles as he goes to open the door, excited for the first of his guests to arrive. “Hey! What do you have there, Patton?”

Patton seems to struggle with the armful of things he’s carrying so Roman takes a few of his bags, stepping aside so Patton can enter. “Oh, I know you said you had everything under control, Ro, but I couldn’t help but bake some things for Friendsmas!” Patton says with a soft giggle.

“Aww, that’s very kind of you, padre!” Roman says, grateful that he has such a nice friend like Patton. “And the rest are…”

“Gifts! I tried to get something for everyone I knew was coming!” Patton says, pulling off his hats and gloves, sending a sheepish smile Roman’s way.

Roman just smiles, “Put them under the tree. I’ll take these to the kitchen.” Roman says once he recognizes which of the bags contained the baked treats, humming a Christmas carol as he takes them into the kitchen and spreads them out.

“Oh, man, Patton you are too good,” Roman mutters softly as he recognizes several of their friends’ favorite treats as well as his own.

An hour passes as the other guests slowly arrive, Roman going to greet each one and help them with any gifts they’re carrying. When everyone’s arrived, he stands up and smiles at them all.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming! So, first thing for tonight is I’ve prepared a dinner for us and Patton was gracious enough to bake a lot of treats for dessert.” A few murmurs break out at that, everyone knowing how exceptional a baker Patton is, causing Patton to blush lightly at the praise.

“So, I was thinking we do this buffet style. Everything’s laid out in the kitchen so everyone line up at the entrance of the kitchen!” Roman gestures and a line begins forming.

It isn’t long before everyone in the room has a plate in their laps and is sitting spread out between Roman’s kitchen and dining room. Small groups chatter over the softly playing Christmas music, setting a very homey and relaxed air.

Roman smiles and relaxes with how everyone is enjoying themselves, and he heads into the kitchen to get a couple peanut butter brownies. Treats in hand, he locates Logan, Patton, and Virgil where they’re hanging out and heads over.

“Hey, Princey!” Virgil calls out when he notices him approaching, “This is actually pretty good! Did you cook it yourself or did you buy it?” Virgil raises an eyebrow, a teasing grin on his face.

Roman gasps dramatically, causing a few other groups to quiet and glance over, and places a hand on his chest, looking completely like he’s been betrayed by Virgil’s words. “I’ll have you know that I am an excellent cook! Of course, I made this myself!”

Virgil snickers lightly at how dramatic his response is, “Sure, you are, Princey. Or should I remind you of the Cookie Incident?”

Roman’s eyes go wide and he gasps, “We do not speak of that! It was one time!”

Virgil breaks into full laughs at that and he waves his hand in front of him, “Nah, I’m just teasing. You’re a decent cook when you try.”

Roman huffs but smiles at that, knowing it’s the best he’s going to get out of him. Patton gasps softly and draws Roman’s attention, “Ro, what are we gonna do next??”

Patton’s voice goes maybe a bit too loud but the question causes the entire room to hush, everyone just as curious as Patton is. Roman clears his throat and grins at him, “Well, I have a karaoke machine set up and a variety of different games in the cupboard over there. I was thinking everyone just do what they wish and we’ll meet up before the party’s over to open up presents and everything.”

“Ooh! Karaoke…” Patton says, his eyes lighting up and grinning at the prospect of singing something.

Roman grins and looks over at Logan and Virgil, “One of you two should sing something.”

“Yes! Maybe we could duet!” Patton says, clapping his hands excitedly. Logan breathes out slowly and Virgil looks faintly anxious at the idea, “Or not, it’s your choice!” Patton smiles at them encouragingly.

“Come on, Virge, I know you can sing. Besides, most of the people will be playing board games so it’s not like they’ll listen to you.” Roman says and he grins when he notices Virgil’s resolve breaking.

“Fine. I’ll do something. If I agree with your music tastes, that is.” Virgil relaxes again when Roman starts ranting about how he has the best taste in music.

Virgil meets eyes with Logan and gives him a look that says he should sing something, otherwise, Roman won’t stop trying to convince him. Logan sighs but nods, knowing that he’s right.

This is going to be much more interesting than either of them thought.

Bonus:

Roman’s eyes widen as Logan actually steps up to sing a song, not really expecting him to despite him agreeing earlier. Virgil did a wonderful job with his rendition of Dying in LA, the whole room going silent to listen to his performance. (which stressed him out even more but the applause at the end was worth it)

Logan sighs as the music begins, relaxing and taking a deep breath. Despite not liking to sing often, he still can and thus, he picked a song that best suits his style. Which in this case, actually overlaps with Roman’s tastes.

Roman’s eyes widen when the intro to Wait For It from Hamilton starts playing, a grin spreading across his face as Logan begins to sing, absolutely nailing everything down to the subtle emotion in the beginning.

As the song continues, Logan gets more and more into it, drawing the attention of the others, everyone surprised that the usually stoic, no-nonsense man is singing something so emotional.

Even before the end of the song, when he’s on the last few repeats of the title, everyone is clapping and cheering for him, causing a light flush to spread across his face.

“Logan! That was amazing!” Roman says after Logan hands off the mic to someone else, “I didn’t know you could sing like that!”

Logan clears his throat and gives a small smile, “Thank you. I usually don’t sing in front of others but this was a special enough occasion, I suppose.”

Roman smiles softly, “Well, thanks! It was splendid getting to hear your voice! You should sing more often!” Roman says before walking over and watching the next person sing, leaving Logan there. Logan simply shakes his head and smiles, heading off to find either Virgil or Patton, keeping that suggestion in mind for the future.


End file.
